The past unveiled
by KamiaKotai
Summary: Struggling to survive one team must fight against all odds if they wish to live against the harsh punishments. Rated for: Abuse, and maybe a little romance in later chapters. Tala, Kai, Bryan, Spencer, and my OC. In the abbey days.
1. Prolouge

**_Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or any of its wonderful characters. T.T_**

Prologue

**Kami age: 4**

**Kai age: 4 1/2 **

She remembered the day as though she was still living it, but was always thankful that she wasn't. It had all started when she was four years old; she remembered that she hadn't cried. She had been much too angry to cry, so full of feelings of betrayal, rage, heartbreak. Her mother had broke into tears when they watched her father leave them, but her mother, Mimoray, had told her that one day she would understand. Understand? Understand what? That her father had left them because of "family problems" To put it bluntly his mother and father had hated Mimoray and had always accused her of seducing their son to steal his money. They had always hated Kamia also, there reason being that she was too much like her mother, and she would grow up with the same evil nature that had never really existed. She was constantly shunned because of her dark nature and looks, but why? She didn't do anything wrong...she loved her mother and father, and both of her brothers. But was cursed to the rash treatment all because of how she looked, of whom she was born?

Her father; Kino Kotai had left them, abandoned them taking along with him her twin brother Micah, though she had never mentioned Micah to anyone...not even Kai. He still sent her letters telling her how much he supposedly loved her and missed her terribly, he also wished for her to reply so that one day she could come to live with him and her brother. No, she wouldn't reply. The way she saw it if he really cared he wouldn't of ever left, he would of stayed to help care for her infant brother; Jerrod, who was at the time only 1 year and 6 months old. At the time she thought this was the most terrible thing that could ever happen but in a years time it was the least of her problems.

Her brother was shortly after diagnosed with Cancer, which caused a small tumor after her father left, and was always bed ridden. When he wasn't he would be constantly following her around hugging her leg and telling her how much he loved her. When his condition got worse she never left his side, doing all she could to help. In the end all her efforts were in vain, Jerrod died when he was only two years old taking with him half of Kami's broken heart.

The doctors say it could've been from the stress of losing her sons and husband. After the loss of Jerrod, Kami and her mother had went in for a checkup to see if all was well. They got back the test results with startling news; Mimoray had developed a small tumor similar to Jerrod's. And in two months time it had grown to phenomenal size and killed her, taking along with her any and all chances of Kamia ever becoming happy again, in this cold cruel world she was truly alone.

Her mother had written a will before her demise, and after carefully reviewing it full guardian custody was granted to a Voltaire Hiwatari. He had apparently been Kamia's god father and her mother had chosen to leave her daughter in his trusting care. Kami knew the man; she had met him before, he had come to visit her mother many times when she was sick talking a short while before biding them goodbye. Once he had brought with him his grandson Kai Hiwatari, who Kamia had immediately taken a great liking to. The boy had been so nice, gentle, caring, so warm, his warmth made up for the loss of her own, he made her feel alive again. She had told Kai everything, with the exception of Micah, and he had listened. He comforted her, she felt so safe with him and never wanted the feeling to go away.

The very night her mother had died a black limo had pulled up to the hospital, and Voltaire stepped out, taking Kami away with him to his mansion. Kai had come into her room late at night, and upon seeing and hearing the girl crying pulled her into a warm embrace, whispering soft words of comfort to her. The minute after her mothers death she had made a vow to herself, one stating that whoever loved her first, could have her. She instantly devoted herself to Kai, to his dreams following him wherever he went, doing whatever he wished of her. The truth behind her loyal actions were plain and simple, "I love you Kai Hiwatari."

After a few months Voltaire had sent them both away, to a place far off in Russia. An abbey that was made solely to the dedication of the sport known as Beyblade. Kami was a blader, developing skills at an early age some would say she was talented, but her talent seemed as though it didn't exist when she started training. When she was born her and her brother, were both blessed with a bit beast, hers was of the darkness whereas Micah's was of the light. He was fortunate enough, her grandparents from her father's side absolutely adored him and his cheerful outgoing characteristics, he was the exact opposite from anything Kami was or ever would be...he was her better half.

Kami had since then become stronger, her hands in the fate of a cruel man called Boris. She cringed just hearing the name, he had taken a great liking to her and her bit, using a fraction of Macoah's (her bit beast) power to help fuel Black Dranzer. Boris ran them relentlessly, like animals, although she doubted even animals were treated with such cruelty. Over time she and Kai had both changed, he became cold and distant, but she could still feel his warmth like a blanket around her. She on the other hand stopped talking, stopped feeling, stopped living. The only people she ever willingly talked to were her new found teammates, The Demolition Boys and Kai; they had accepted her as family and cared for her. Over time they became accustomed to each other, and became each others own weaknesses, unbeknownst to them they weren't the only one's who realized this.

Boris would threaten each with another's life and safety forcing them to work hard and endure much torture. Just as much as the boys hated seeing Kami hurt, she hated seeing them hurt, she would put at stake her own life to keep them out of harms way, as they would for her. She would always look after them, her friends...her brothers.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N**_

_**Hey I know it's short but the story itself is probably going to be very short also, it's kinda just a side story so that people can understand why Kami is the way she is, in any other stories I have/or may write! Well please review…Thanks!**_

_**-Tawnie Sioux**_


	2. Late Night Terror

1

**Kami age: 12**

**Kai age: 12 1/2**

**Tala age: 12 1/2**

**Bryan age: 12 3/4**

**Spencer age: 13**

A groan of pain rebounded off the cold hard walls, sending chills to all who heard it. Menacing laughter followed the pain stricken cry shooting fear threw the hearts of the ones who were listening. Kai shot up in his bed, the groan had woken him, he knew that groan it was so familiar...Oh know not her! The thought pierced through him as he jumped out of bed and quickly pulled on his shoes.

As he dashed out the door he grabbed his Dranzer blade not sure of what trials lay ahead. When he stepped outside the icy cold wind pierced him like daggers, it was so cold. He heard more laughter and took off at a dead run towards the far off room he knew it was originating from. After awhile of running hard he heard pounding of feet but it wasn't his own, actually it was numerous people.

He quickly turned to see the other boys running up behind him; they must have heard it too. He thought as he turned his attention back to the distance still left between him and his destination. Soon they were running at his heels all with anger written across their face. Kai looked over at the two on his left, the ice king himself Tala Valkov, running hard next to him was the tough falcon, Bryan. He turned and looked to his right noticing Spencer cursing under his breath as he ran, that's Spencer for ya, kai thought dully as he ran.

They four skidded to a halt outside the bedroom door, the looked at each other and nodded and then Kai hastily kicked the door open. Horror tore threw them after first glance, Boris was standing tall whip in hand, and on the ground below him was a bloody motionless figure.

Kai stood there stunned, looking from Boris to the figure and back again. He heard Tala began to swear behind him, and knew Bryan and Spencer were quietly doing the same. "Boris" the young boy sneered, "what are you doing in here it's the middle of the night." his eyes shot dangerous glares at the man.

"I would watch my tone if i were you, Kai. Or you might find that you could share the same fate." Boris grinned as he looked down at the small fragile heap on the floor.

"You better not hurt her!" Tala blurted out, clenching his fists into tight balls causing his knuckles to turn white with strain.

"Hurt who?" Boris teasingly played dumb irritating to the boys to their wits end.

"You know wh-" Tala started but stopped short, they all heard the sickening moan come from the injured girl.

"Kami?" Kai asked pushing past Boris and falling to his knees by her side. "Kami?" he repeated shaking her lightly, "Can you hear me, come on Kam answer me. Please say something...anything?" his voice having a desperate note mixed in with the worry.

"eh. Kai?" a soft quiet voice called back.

"Kami!" Kai felt relieve rushing over him like waves, he turned and smiled at Tala, Bryan, and Spencer who quickly returned the grin.

"Get out of my way!" Boris yelled angered pushing Kai to the floor; he roughly grabbed the small child by the shoulders and shook her with his ferocious nature. "You little brat! How dare you refuse to answer me but then come out and talk to these ingrates!" his face twisted in anger and he raised his had slapping the girl across the face.

Kami let out a small whimper and then fell the rest of the way to the floor from the force of Boris's blow. She slowly opened her eyes revealing the light violet orbs that had darkened with her anger. Boris glared at her and then turned to walk out pushing past the surprised boys, just as he stepped out the open door he heard a small muffled voice.

"Your w-wrong." Kami struggled to stand up while breathing in harsh breaths of air.

"What are you talking about you worthless little wretch?" Boris turned and walked back towards the (in his view) annoying pest.

"They ar-are N-NOT ingrates!" she hissed spitting out the words as she winced at the pain ripping threw her body.

Kai and Tala exchanged looks, both stunned. Kami was terribly hurt and still she insisted on defending them and their pride.

Boris was infuriated, "You little bitch! How dare you speak to me that way! Did you forget who I am?" he spat the words out as he stepped closer, raising his fist as he walked.

He got close enough and grabbed her by the front of her now bloody and tattered shirt, picking her up off the ground. Just as he was about to properly punish her he felt a stinging sensation in his leg; he looked down to see Kai sinking his sharp teeth into his leg. He cried out in pain and threw the weak girl into the wall, he reached down and grabbed Kai by his neck and pulled him up to eye level. Boris was about to hit the slate haired boy but was stopped before he landed the blow by the pounding of feet.

"Boris? Boris sir, we have a problem and you're needed in the front office immediately!" A guard known as Wit ran into the room just in time.

"What is it? Doesn't anybody realize that I am busy!" he yelled before dropping Kai to the ground, he turned to the door stopping to glare at the bunch, "We'll finish this later!" he smirked before leaving the room slamming the door shut behind him.

Kai sighed with relief before he stood up and walked over towards his young friend, "Hey Kam, you ok?" Kai asked taking a seat next to the small fragile girl. He turned his head as he heard Tala, Bryan, and Spencer walking up behind him also taking a seat next to their female friend.

"Sorry guys I didn't mean to yell so loud, I didn't want you to get in trouble too. It just...it just hurt so bad." she winced squeezing her eyes together tightly so as not to let her tears fall.

Kai quickly held his finger up to Kami's lips, "Sshhh. Don't be stupid Kam, if we hadn't of come Boris probably would've killed you." he smiled lightly, while shushing her.

"Sometimes I wish he would've." she whispered silently into the night.

"Don't say that!" Tala moved closer rolling down beside her, "what would we do without you."

"Besides your part of the team." Bryan chimed in, Spencer nodding quietly behind him.

Kami managed a weak smile as the pools of tears overwhelmed her and streaked down her pale cheeks. Kai quickly wiped them away with a soft finger, "It's okay Kami, it's okay." he whispered while he pulled her head up into his lap and pushed a few stray of hairs out of her face.

"It's okay."

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N**_

**_Yeah I know that Kai left the abbey long before he turned 12 but I had to make it work and don't worry all will still work out with the original story from the show, meaning he'll be back in time to start up the notorious "Blade Sharks"_**

**_Anyway….._**

**_So what did you think? Like I said before I decided to write this cause I couldn't find anywhere to add this into my other story, All for the sake of love, so this great idea occurred to me...why don't I just write a whole different story about Kamia's past...this helps to explain why she is the way she is in the other fic. Well talk to ya all next chapter!_**

**_This is Tawnie signing off static sounds_**


	3. Games?

2

**The day after the incident...**

Kami bit hard on her bottom lip trying to hold back a yelp of pain, she breathed in slowly but it still felt like needles jabbing her repeatedly. "Does it sting?" Kai asked as he watched her writhe under his touch.

"It's fine." she answered back keeping her head down.

"Just a couple more and then you'll be good." he answered softly patting her back. He looked down at the remaining cuts he still had to bandage, and softly ran his finger across the length of one. 'Boris and his damn whip' he thought in the corner of his mind. He was sitting cross-legged on the ground and Kami was bent over in front of him with the back of her shirt up. She hugged her legs tightly as she felt him put some more ointment on the freshly torn skin.

"So Kam why did he come to your room in the first place?" Spencer asked his eyes watching kai's fast moving hands. It was slight but he noticed her shrug her shoulders as a reply, not bothering to look up or even drop a few words.

Kai quickly finished and pulled down the back of her shirt and patted it softly, "There all done, your good to go." he started to clean up the mess he'd made. "So guys," he turned to them face now serious, "what are we going to do about Boris, I mean I don't like when he hurts me or any of you...But I hate it when he hurts Kami I just HATE IT!" he sneered remembering all the numerous times he or one of the others had to bandage up Kami as a result of Boris's anger.

The other three boys looked up at him instantly agreeing, ever since Kami had shown up with Kai when he returned from a visit with his grandfather they had accepted her like a sister. And they hated seeing her in any physical or mental pain, although considering the "accident" she was always in mental pain her memories a constant reminder.

"I say we kill the bastard." Kami chimed in and she flipped her hair so that she could see, she shook her head once again so that her bangs fell lightly in her face.

The four Russian boys exchanged smiles; Kami never really cussed let alone spoke so to hear her talking like this put a smile on their usually stone faces. "I agree." all four replied causing them to grin even more.

Just as Bryan was about to say something the door violently swung open, the four boys stiffened whereas Kami quickly jumped into Kai shadow disappearing completely. Boris walked in with a half smirk etched on his face, "So how are we all doing on this fine morning?" he asked casually, looking from one face to another, glares being the only thing greeting him. "So where is the panther?" he interrogated them, referring to Kami as panther because of her bit beast.

"We don't know" Tala turned his head from Boris, a smirk on his face.

"Oh you don't do you, well that's just to bad." he walked around them in circles like a shark stalking its prey. "Isn't it!" he turned quickly landing a sharp punch in Tala's gut, knocking the wind straight out of him. He doubled up and fell to the floor in immense pain gasping for a much needed breath. Kami caught wind of this and knowingly poked her head out from behind Kai, glaring freely at Boris.

"Aww so that's where you were hiding was it?" the man noted while stepping over Tala and reaching for Kamia. She quickly back away out of his grasp, baring her sharp teeth at him. "Remember our game, wasn't it so much fun? Let alone good practice." he smiled wickedly at her while reaching out once again taking a step closer.

Boris had a different "game" for every member of the abbey; they all varied depending on the blader. The game he insisted on playing with Kami was this; he would force her to run as fast as she could away from him. He would drive in a powerful terrain jeep chasing her, viciously shooting what most of the kids referred to as "blood darts" at her. Blood darts were dangerous and lethal darts filled with deadly poison, when they made contact with your body they would first inject you with poison and then suck out large quantities of blood causing you to feel nauseous and weak. Even if Kami did somehow start to get the upper hand Boris would cheat causing the outcome to include him as the winner.

Kami remembered the painful game and shook her head at him, with angry eyes. "Well that's just too bad because you don't really have a choice." he sneered at her while pulling out his dart launcher. When he was within 5 feet other he aimed and shot, she shielded herself while waiting for the pain to come but was surprised when it didn't.

She looked up to see Bryan standing in front of her a dart in his chest grinding his teeth trying to keep from screaming in pain as he felt the poison seeping into her body. "Hey Kami hurry and get your ass moving." he managed to speak through clenched teeth.

Kamia looked up at him horrified why did he? Why would he take a hit for her like that? She knew for a fact that those darts hurt like hell, and she didn't know why anyone would willingly take one to the chest. "Oh how noble of you, Bryan. Take the pain for the little panther cub hmm?" Boris's voice broke into her thoughts pulling her all too quickly back to reality. "So who wants to be next? Since you're all so eager to protect her from big bad me" Boris reloaded his gun aiming it from one boy to another.

Kamia's protective instincts immediately kicked in, and her eyes burned with anger. She had to protect them; she couldn't let them get hurt on her account. And she knew just the way to do it, she stood up and stepped around Kai and Spencer who had quickly jumped in front of her so as she wouldn't get hurt. She swallowed the hard lump in her throat knowing this deed wouldn't go unpunished. All to quickly she ran up towards Boris and flexed her long nails, slashing Boris across the cheek. After she was a safe distance away standing next to the now open door she turned back to look at him, Boris was grabbing his cheek swearing at the pain. He turned to look at her blood smeared across his pale face, his breath coming out harshly making his cheeks puff out in his anger. She gave him a challenging smirk and dashed out the door letting her speed build, knowing she would draw him away from her team, leading them out of danger...but pushing her closer to hell.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N**_

**_So what do you think so far, yeah I know it kinda sux but for some reason it keeps sidetracking me from my other story...o well I'll keep faithfully working on both hoping my efforts won't be in vain. Well please, please, please review! It would be much appreciated and besides then in the next chapter you would get your name mentioned in my thank-you list for all to see how cool you are! Well got to go talk to ya all later._**


	4. Duel with the Devil

_amz:_ _thank for the cookies i love sweets. -dumps cookies in mouth- __I know i'm a terrible at spelling i don't know how i managed to get first in the school spelling bee, probably just cause i have a good memory so it was easy to memorize the words. I sill have the trophy although i'm pretty sure i broke part of it._

_wolf in the snow: i know i'm not supposed to do author notes or anything but i don't see why, it doesn't hurt anything. Either way thanx for the review!_

* * *

Dashing out the door the small girl almost fell flat on her face barely catching herself she desperately tried to gain more speed. Behind her came the shouts of Boris his voice showing his anger, she couldn't help but smile to herself as she ran...she had after all got him good. Still running she heard the sound of a engine revving and slightly turned to see Boris speeding after her, the driver steering in and out of the concrete pillars. She turned her attention back to the long stretch in front of her but was quickly pulled back to reality by a blood dart whizzing past her head barely missing the tender flesh of her cheek. 

'Oh crap, what have I gotten myself into this time.' she thought running desperately her legs already feeling sore. Her breath became labored and her body ached for a rest, "Dammit" she hissed through gritted teeth as she pushed herself even harder. She heard Boris yell something at her but couldn't make out the words over the sound of her heart racing rapidly in her scared chest. As she ran some of the boys yelled, cheering for her earning slaps, curses, or kicks from their trainers. She heard a familiar voice and turned to see Tala and Kai standing on a nearby pile of wood, Bryan was leaning against Spencer clutching his chest where the dart had hit him.

"GO KAMI! DON'T GIVE UP!" Kai yelled wanting to help only to find himself useless.

"SHOW OLD BORIS WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF!" Tala yelled out cupping his hands around his mouth in order to amplify his voice.

"YOU'D BETTER NOT LET THAT BASTARD CATCH YOU, CUB! OR I'LL KICK YOU ASS!" Bryan yelled out wincing at the pain in his chest he had earned from yelling.

Spencer simply nodded his head at her which for him was the same as yelling.

I can't let them down, I can't let Tala down after he stood up to Boris like that just to protect me, and Bryan took on of those damn darts to the chest for me. I can't, know I won't let them down...no, "Not this time" she whispered to herself pushing her sore legs harder gaining even more much needed speed. She turned before flashing her team a small smirk, telling them exactly what she was thinking.

Upon seeing the girl speed up Boris smirked in evil excitement, "Clock her time." he commanded into his head set before he ordered the driver to punch it. He aimed the gun again and the shot took off, barely missing its mark, 'you can't run from me forever little girl. It will end up the same way it did last time, you will eventually fall under my wrath...as will your friends.' he thought cruelly to himself.

Kami ran as hard as she possibly could, jumping over object rather than going around them meaning to gain some time. She headed for the huge doors of the abbey her speed never faltering, not even the slightest. "What is that little brat think she's doing, does she plan on running into the doors?" Boris watched while shooting random darts at his helpless prey. Hearing the truck still behind her Kamia smiled, 'idiots' she thought to herself while she purposely began to slow letting the truck close in. The moment she reached the large doors she jumped up high allowing the truck behind her to go straight on into the steel mess.

Boris who had planned on pinning her body to the door with the front of the truck cursed loudly as the wall collided with the front end of his vehicle. The feather-weight panther then landed on the smashed hood, gave him a smirk before dashing away. "Catcha' later Boris." she yelled back giving her usual three-fingered salute.

"AAHHHH!" Boris yelled aloud letting all know his mood. "DAMMIT!" he kept ranting and raving on and on hating the world but even more hating that girl, and if possible his hatred reached a new level when he thought of the rest of her team, how dare they disobey him.

Slowing her pace down to a slow jog she cast a quick glance over her shoulder, the seen that greeted her tired eyes was most enjoyable. Boris was yelling like crazy occasionally kicking the truck and then the driver, she knew there'd be hell to pay later but right now all she could do was smile at her most recent victory. She was so wrapped up in her glory she almost didn't feel the painful sensation gracing her with it's presence. She looked down to see and blood dart embedded in her left ankle, the poison was forcing itself into her blood stream and her eyelids began to feel unbelievably heavy.

She felt her legs slow and her vision became blurry, 'Damn dart.' she thought while wincing in pain. The last sight she recovered before falling into the darkness of a dreamless sleep was that of the ground coming to meet her face. She never actually felt herself hit the ground, only the familiar voices of her team and then the feel of rough hands on her shoulders. "I did it." she whispered aloud before she finally let the darkness overcome her pulling her out of the wretched world, and for that she thanked Boris, even if it was only for a few hours...she was free.

Kai had barely managed to make it to his falling friend, but lucky Tala had given him a small push ending in him catching Kami before she painfully hit the ground. He himself was now on his knees with her head in his lap, she was out cold and he looked down to find the source. 'Damn dart.' he thought to himself before gently pulling it out of her tender ankle. He sighed before looking up at his comrades; Spencer was smirking happily to himself while watching Kami, most likely replaying how she had deviously tricked Boris. Bryan was now leaning against Tala muttering something about how Boris had it coming and he wished he had a tape of the short victory scene. The ice wolf himself was supporting Bryan while watching intently, scrunching up his face as thoughts flashed through his memory.

He barely heard her speak and even after she passed out he wasn't fully sure if he had heard her right. He couldn't help but smile as she shifted in his grasp, murmuring something he couldn't make out. Kai probably could've watched her like this all day but when a strong hand came down on his shoulder it pulled his away from his daydream and back into the harsh reality of life. He looked up to see Tala, Bryan and Spencer all staring at him and then at the small occupant in his lap. Understanding he stood up and easily pulled the girl up with him, carrying her wedding style he and his team walked back towards the small cabin they all shared.

* * *

A/N 

**_It's hard to explain, but there is a courtyard type thing and in that courtyard there are rows of small cabins were three or four bladers live together. _**

**_Except for their cabin, it can fit four or five bladers, and rooms their whole team. They have to learn to know everything about each other so what better way than to live together. Their cabin has a bathroom, 3 bedrooms and a kitchen that is hooked to the small living room. They only get to live in a bigger cabin because they are the best. Lucky benefits I guess. O and the room Kami was in at the beginning was really a small shack, Boris had taken her there late at night to punish her, that's why they had to run to find her. I know it's confusing but that's just how it is._**


	5. Don't leave me

_wolf of the snow: Glad you liked it! Sorry i haven't updated in awhile i've been busy. First i hurt my ankle and had to wear a brace which i still am wearing...Then my grandma died and i went to her funeral and we were up there longer than expected...-sigh- Hope to hear from you agian! ._

_AMZ: Sorry no fluff this chapter but i will add some in just for you! The dream thing between Bryan/Kami in my other fic will be up soon. I still got to finish it and then write the actual chapter for all those winers out there. But i'll try to get it up a.s.a.p. I was just really busy with after my Grandma died last Wednesday...i already miss her. -sniffle- Anyway enjoy the chapter! _

* * *

4

Kai sat with the rest of his team in the living-room part of the cabin holding Dranzer in hand. Letting out a soft sigh he stood and walked to the couch where Kami lay stifly, her head resting on Spencer's lap. The only sign of life was her chest as it steadily moved up and down. Stopping to look at Tala he noticed the redhead had a very stern and serious look on his face as he stared off into the distance, obviously deep in thought. Normally he would've asked what was bothering the usually rowdy teen but he still wanted to see how his panther-girl was doing. Last time he had checked she had been burning up and mumbling in her sleep.

Stepping up closer he kneeled down in front of the couch and slowly stretched out his arm, careful not to startle his injured shadow. Feeling her forehead he frowned to feel it still burning, even hot to touch, moving his hand lower he gently caressed her cheek. Stopping only when he felt her tense and try to pull away obviously dreaming again.

Spencer who had felt the girl tense and opened his eyes to glare at Kai for disturbing her. He sighed and shifted in his seat trying to get comfortable without irritating the occupant sleeping in his lap. Draping an arm around her lithe figure he pulled her closer to him hoping to make her feel at ease. Looking down at her steady breathing he smiled slightly when she turned in his lap so her face was up against his stomach. She snuggled into the fabric of his shirt, while grabbing onto his pantleg to prevent him from leaving. Using his free hand he ran his fingers through her long ebony locks while pushing a few stray from her closed lids. Everyone looked up at the sound of her soft voice, slightly muffled by the dark cloth of Spencer's shirt. All in the room had to lean closer to hear what it was she was mumbling now.

"Don't leave meok! Don't leave me again. I'm still here, what about me. Why did you leave me all alone?"

That was all they managed to get at the moment and left them all rather stunned, leave? Why would they leave her, they had never done it before. Surprisingly Bryan was the first one up, wincing as pain shot through his chest where the dart had hit him. He walked over and knelt down in front of the small girl leaning close to her ear to make sure she could hear, or at least her subconsious would pick up on it.

"We aren't going anywere.You here me cub? Your safe now so just get some sleep alright kid." he felt her forehead and wrinkled his nose to find her still hot, "Dammit why won't her fever go down already." he cursed as he wiped some sweat from her pale face.

"Damn dart." the other three answered in unison. Kai stood to get a cold cloth for her, mumbling about how they were gonna get out of training tomorrow. When he returned he couldn't help but smile at the sight that greeted him, Spencer sat stifly with his head leaning against the couch, Kami still lying in his lap. But as his eyes wandered down he gaped to notice her violet eyes were open, holding a sickly look to them. He followed her gaze to see Tala and Bryan wrestling playfully on the floor, Bryan holding Tala down even though he was injured.

"Still can't beat him eh Valkov?" Kai teased while trudging over to place the cloth lightly on the dozing russian.

"Of course he can't, and he never will either." Bryan joined in as he shoved Tala's face down into the carpet.

"Screw you all!" Tala yelled when he managed to get his head up for a moment, before feeling his face once again greet the floor in the friendliest of manners.

Spencer chuckled to himself watching as Tala tried to flip Bryan the choice once again ending in Bryan's favor. He tossed a glance down at his lap warmer and noticed her violet eyes open, shinning with the child-like innocence that he found amusing, the little panther was anything but innocent. She could turn from saint to satan in .2 seconds flat, and when she did you'd better steer clear unless you desiredly wanted a boot shoved up your ass.

"Hey when did you wake up?" he asked soothingly running a hand through the silken strands.

Kami rolled on her back all the while still lying on him, she shrugged and tried to sit up regretting it instantly. Wincing in pain she fell back again groaning softly in untold pain, she felt something wet and looked down to see the cold cloth now sitting on her lap having fell off her forehead. Picking it up she returned back to her old habit and stuck a corner of the cloth in her mouth suckling on it gently allowing the cool moisture to fill her mouth.

Bryan and Tala both looked up, Tala still lying on the ground under Bryan' weight. "Hey sleeping beauty have a nice nap?" Tala asked while trying to casually roll Bryan off of him.

Kami turned to look at them, lying on Spencers lap while sucking on a corner off the washcloth, nobody could deny the cuteness of the situation. She smiled slightly around the cloth and nodded her head, regretting that movement as well. She sucked in cold air through the fabric hoping the oxygen would take away the pain: no such luck.

Kai who had retreated to the kitchen seconds after he had noticed her renewed presence in the living world, finally returned with a cup of something hot in hand. The steam rose and was easily visable against the chilly air as he stepped closer making sure not to spill any one the newly done carpet. It had been a gift from Voltaire, surprisingly the whole cabin was. It had everything including heating and air conditioning, not that they would ever need cool air. Soft pillows, warm beds, stocked kitchen, and tons of clothes for each, he didn't know why they were treated like royalty in this hell whole but it probably had something to do with the promise he had overheard him making Kami's mother. Some could say he was crazy but he knew Voltaire had actually loved the woman, treated her as his own daughter, ever since the promise he had made with her father during the war. The one stating that if something happened to either of the men the other would take care of their family for them, so when Kami's grandfather had been killed Mimoray was all he had, meaning she was now Votaire's responsibility.

He had then promised Mimoray on her deathbed that he would take care of Kami, Kai guessed since he had already sealed their fate away in this living hell this was all he could really do to keep from deliberatly breaking his promise. But even all this stuff didn't keep them from the daily pain and torture they recieved along with all the other children who were closed away by the steel doors.

Kami looked up and him and then wrinkled her nose in disgust, she knew exactly what that was and she wasn't about to drink it. She turned on her side and hid her face once again in Spencer's shirt making it impossible for Kai to slide the liquid down her throat.

"C'mon Kam, just drink it. You'll feel better I promise." Kai coaxed as he moved closer hoping she'd listen for once.

The reply he recieved was Kami shaking her head with her face still buried in the warmth of Spencer, hiding from the wrath of the utterly disgusting mixutre. "No."

"It's not that bad, in fact it's kinda good." he tried to softly pull her to face him but she grabbed onto the blonde as if for dear life.

"Than you drink it." she scoffed back still resisting.

"I'm. Not. The. One. Who. Needs. It." he answered punching out every word between clenched teeth. Jumping foward he pulled her again intent on making her swallow it. "Now open wide and take it!"

"Yuck. You keep your sick little medicine, you sick sick little moo cow." she answered insulting him in a immature and naive way.

"Yeah you heard her, moo cow." Bryan chimed in before bursting out laughing at how easily Kami could get under Kai's skin. "I already had to take that stuff today and I wouldn't wish it on anyone."

"Thanx for your help, Bryan." the name being spat out irritably. Kai turned to glare at him before sighing in defeat and rolling his eyes. "Fine but when you feel nautious and start puking your guts out don't come crying to me."

All was heard was a quick 'eeekk' before the panther regretfully shot up and drank it down in one gulp making a sick expression after she was finished.

"Good girl." Kai patted her on the head triumphantly before sitting down on the couch next to Spencer.

"I hate you."

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N**_

_**Sorry it took so long to update, a whole month actually. Anyway here it was and sorry it sucked so hard but i'm at a loss for ideas...-sigh- Oh and just so you know i got the "you sick sick little moo cow." remark from Stewie Griffen from Family Guy. I love that show, Stewie is my hero! If you have any idea's please fill me in cause i'm dying here. Sorry about all the mistakes and stuff but on this computer i don't have spell check or anything so this'll have to do for awhile. If anyone wants a job as a BETA i'll be happy to oblige! Well thanx for reading!**_

_**-Tawnie**_


	6. The ledge of sanity

5

"Well here we are. Time for the damn check-up once again." Tala heaved the door open and held it for all with him. "You all ready?"

"Why do we have to go to this fucking check-up. What if_it_ happens again, you know like last time." Bryan mumered leaning close so only Tala could here.

"Relax Bry, nothing is going to happen. We'll all be there to make sure of it. Besides it's a different doctor remember? Nothing will happen to her." after speaking the last sentence Tala was still somewhat trying to convince himself.

/FLASHBACK/

"Why do we have to go in for a damn check-up anyway?" Bryan sneered following behind his team glumly. "That old bastard of a doctor gives me the creeps, always asking me to "remove my clothing."" using a snobby tone to mimck how the doctor sounded in the same manner.

"Bryan you have to "remove you clothing" in order for him to check you over." Tala insisted tossing a grin over his shoulder.

"Sure that's what you say. But I personally think he is a perverted nasty old man who is two steps short of falling off the ledge of sanity." he glared as the team closed in toward the medical wing of the cold stone abbey.

Tala leaned forward and mumbled to the other occupants of his team, "Yeah well I think Bryan already fell off the ledge and is stepping up for another go."

"I heard that you damn jerk." Pushing his way past Spencer and Kai Bryan shoved Tala in an angry way cursing when Tala quickly regained his footing and shoved him back.

"Yeah so, did it ever occur to you that maybe I wanted you to hear?" Tala gave a slight pause allowing the older boy a minute to comprehend what he had said. "I didn't think so." he finished sticking his nose in the air and opening the heavy door for the rest of his team.

Kami walked behind them all, still hiding in Kai's protective shadow. Peekingaroundhim she scanned the small waiting room. It wasn't how your average doctor's office looked, but then again nothing about the abbey was anything near average: let alone sain. There were old worn chairs placed strategically around the room, the legs bolted to the stone floor. Plants were placed about the room in the oddest places, their leaves sagging and brown their buds long ago withered away leaving nothing but an empty shell of life. Looking closely at the floor you could see dried blood, trails showing where so many's life was slowly slipping away from them leaving them with nothing but a usless heap of flesh and broken bones.

The worst part of the room was undoubtly the rancid smell that floated through the musky air. It smelled of alchol, menthol, and blood. But there was a smell that hit you in the face, refusing to leave your nostrils without burning it's own mark making it unforgettable: death. Taking a deep inhale the five tried their best to breath as little as possible while waiting for their noses to adjust to the nausiating scent.

Walking to a the small desk Tala informed the guard they were scheulded for a check-up with Dr. Gunville (**_a/n that's my real doctors name! But he is awesome!) _**and to inform him they had arrived. Sneering at Tala the guard shuffled away to the only other door in the room knocking twice before opening the thick heap sticking his head in to mutter a few words in sloppy russian. He was obviously Japanese for he was shorter than most, Spencer having at least two inches on the elderly man. Walking back the guard glared at them before speaking again, "He'll see you now. One at a time, oldest to youngest." he looked at them before Spencer stepped foward the smaller ushering him to the door before repeating the same method as the first time.

The team watched as the whale disappeared behind the door and exchanged quick looks. Moving to sit they tried their best to be comfortable in the unnerving surroundings. Minutes passed and still they heard no news of their teammate. After a good 20 minutes Spencer appeared out and let out a sigh moving to stand by Bryan waiting to take his spot after he left. Bryan glared at the slightly ajar door before throwing down the magazine he had been flipping through and standing. Brushing past Spencer on his way he tossed a sideways glance at the burly blonde.

"How'd it go?"

"As expected I guess." the latter replied retiring himself to Bryan's now unoccupied seat.

"Hn." sighing Bryan walked into the office wearing his usual stone face flushed of any emotion.

The same process continued two more time before Kai walked out and motioned for Kami to enter. Growling slightly she stood and walked past pushing the door open before shutting it quietly behind her. Looking around she felt a chill run down her spine. The room was dimly lit and the shades were drawn leaving little light for whatever expierments the doctor planned on preforming throughout the day. Glancing towards a countertop she noticed all the marked bottles along with all the unmarked, her imagination thinking up it's own names for such items. Twiddling with the end of her hair she swallowed the lump in her throat and looked down at her feet stepping back when she noticed the crimson drops on the floor some still moist with lost life. Her eyes wandered further leaving her unprepared for the voice drifting through the cold air, when it finally came she just about jumped out of her pale skin turning around rapidly looking for the source.

"Well sit down child." the voice wasn't at all soft or comforting, but held a tired contempt.

Looking further she spotted a darkened figure sitting in the corner, dull green eyes watching her every movement. Nodding she walked to the hightened bench and used her arms to pull herself up to sit, her legs dangling towards the ground. Taking in deep breaths she calmed her bodywhile scolding herself mentally for being so jumpy through which showing weakness.

"Remove you shirt and pants please. Keep you undergarments on if that is more comfortable for you my dear."edging closer the voice sounded drowsy.

'Damn right i'm gonna keep my "undergarments" on' she yelled in her head starting to pull off her shirt setting it next to her on the white medical bed. Pulling away her belt she slid her pants free and set them aside along with her shirts, leaving her clad in only her bra and underwear. Shifting uncomfortably she swallowed again before waiting for further instructions, but they never came. The only thing she felt next was an imense pain surge through her right arm.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting in a relaxed silence Kai opened his eyes at an out of place scuffling noise. Looking up his eyes darted around the room to find the core of the irritable sound. Frowning he realized that all his friends were all seated eyes closed waiting patiently for their last member to be finished. Turning his frown deepend to find the guard also sitting reading through some old letters flipping a page every now and again. But he heard it again, this time louder than the first. His frown changing quickly to a glare he stood and turned to find his teammates also looking around the room confused.

"Did you hear that?" Tala asked eagerly shooting looks around the office. Looking around he found his team nodding their replies still searching for the source. Standing he walked to join Kai when a yell stopped him dead.

"Wretch!" the yell was followed by more unrepeatable curses and swears.

Seeming to have the same thoughts all four dashed to the door busting it open in the process. Kai gasped standing in the opening shocked, his crimson orbs creeping around the room slowly taking in every sickening detail. His eyes moved to the hissing girl crammed in the tight space of a corner. A scalpal was shoved into her right arm blood dripping down her pale skin, her face was flushed and she was trying her best to hold back a scream of pain. His gaze shifted to the form of the crazed doctor standing with a razor on the opposite side of the small room, his face sporting a scratch wound and a newly forming bruise already starting to change gruesome colors. He was growling in pain and shaking the small blade that was already covered in the deep red liquid.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" he screeched throwing himself at the small figure writhing in pain.

The doctor didn't even have time to land before he found himself pinned against the wall, an enraged pair of russians looking ready to finish him off. Bryan held one arm and Spencer the other, holding him up so high his feet were dangling far from the ground. He fought hard as Kai wrenched the dripping blade from his hand and threw it to the ground clearly angered beyond recognition.

"You demented Son of a bitch!" he yelled before landing a solid blow to the injured face. Followed by more harsh blows to several areas of the tender body. Turning away Kai breathed deeply before turning to find Tala trying to coax Kami out of the corner. Looking around he finally spotted her clothes and reached out for them before stepping back towards his distraught panther. Moving with soft steps he kneeled down next to the red-head and started his approach. Blocking out the sounds of the yelping doctor as Spencer and Bryan gave him a something to scream about.

"C'mon Kam, get out here." he ordered softly but sternly waiting for her to comply to his wishes.

As predicted she eventually did, crawling from the corner wincing as pain surged through her lithe body. Accepting her clothes back from Kai she pulled her pants on with much effort, refusing to let anyone touch the scalpal embeded in her arm. Tightening her belt she let out a deep breath knowing full and well what she had to do, reaching up she clasped slender fingers around the handle of the instrument bracing herself for more oncoming pain. Closing her eyes she ripped it from her skin clenching her teeth as she did, biting her lip she held back a yelp and dropped the object to the stone floor with a _clink._

Inhaling and exhaling deeply she tried her best to ignore the pain as Kai dapped alchol on the deep wound, effectivly fixing her arm. Wrapping it up he added gauze and them finished it up with a tight ace-bandage making sure to keep it extra tight in order to prevent excess blood losage.

Walking from the building they left the doctor in a pained heap crying out for help. The guard was nowhere to be found when the exited leaving them to escort themselves back to their cabin. The walk was quiet and tense nobody sayng much about the event leaving fresh unwanted memories in their young developing minds. There was a small sigh before Bryan's deepening voice rang through the air, "Guess he jumped the last two steps."

/ENDFLASHBACK/

The final check-up was taking place Kami sitting on the familiar bench going through her routine check-up. Seated in the corner were the rest of her team. Sitting close to ensure safety. Eyes shut to ensure privacy.

'So tempted to peek.' was the only thought that crossed through the team captain's mind as he tried his best to keep his eyes closed: failing miserably.

**_

* * *

_**

**_A/N _**

**_Hey sorry i haven't updated in so long i've just been really busy with stuff. Also i had to write two chapters for my other story so it took twice as long...-sigh- Anyway i'm happy to report i finished this all in one night, I feel like I'm gonna pass out but that's just all part of the plan. _**

**_Kami: What plan? We have a plan now? _**

_**Me: -pushes away- Igonre her, she's only joking. Of course we have a plan. -glares at Kami- Anyway have you ever stared at the screen and then all the sudden it starts to burn your eyes over and over...well i have, and it hurts like hell! So i'll be going now. **_

**_Oh yeah and thanx to my new awesome beta, wolflover7! You should really read her stories cause she knows her stuff! _**

_**This is Tawnie trying to fix her eye sigh. -points at eyes- Work damn you, WORK!**_


	7. Ian

6

**Kami: 14**

**Kai: 14**

**Tala: 14 1/2**

**Bryan: 14 3/4**

**Spencer: 15**

"Faster you little maggot!" the deep voice rang through the cold night leaving many frightened. "I SAID FASTER!"

"I'm doin' the best I can!" a loud yell answered back boldly hopping to earn some slack.

"Well looks like your best just ain't good enough!" the harshness of the words was followed by and equally harsh kick in the ribs.

Dropping to the ground flat the child doubled over in pain holding their side in a desperate attempt to block any more oncoming blows to the already aching area. (**_A/n whoa triple a's!_**) Rolling away the child yelped when he received another kick this time to the face. Blood trailed down from a possible broken nose as the boy spit blood and a chipped tooth to the dirt. The crimson was quickly joined by salty tears as the child cracked under the pain, sobbing aloud the boy called desperately for his mother.

"I WANT MY MOM!"

"Shut the fuck up you little brat! Your mom doesn't want you, that's why she sent you away!" the instructor lied through his crooked teeth. Most of the children locked in the abbey had loving parents who were tricked by the lie that their child was receiving the best educational skills in blading available. Nobody outside the biovolt team knew of the horrendous experiments and daily tests.

The child remained on the ground crying and whimpering; eventually the guard grew tired of this and began his physical abuse once again. Pulling his foot back he sent another blow to the boy's abdomen pulling a gut wrenching cry from deep within. Gaining a twisted smirk the guard continued, kicking faster and harder aiming for the most sensitive parts of the body. Stopping to take a break the man's breathing was rough and erratic having worn himself out. Reaching to his belt he pulled out a nightstick and began beating the now immobile child with the end of it. Raising arm to the air he was about ready to finish it, "Say goodnight you little wretch!" bringing his arm down he was surprised to feel the blunt object strike the dirt forming a cloud of dust.

Feeling the weight of the stick absent he looked down to his hand to find it missing. "Hey what the?" turning around rapidly he looked for the boy as well as his weapon. As if sensing eyes on him he turned to find the child standing with 4 other lean boys all of which looked furious. The tallest one cracked his knuckles as if to further emphasize his point. The guard's eyes widened and he stumbled backwards, scrambling up he managed to get to his knees before he found himself coming to face to face with another figure. Violet eyes pierced through the dust the orbs filled with unbridled anger. He only managed to catch one word before a painful blow to the head, "Goodnight."

Watching as the man dropped to the ground limply she smirked before turning to the rest of her team. Stepping over the fallen guard she walked towards the rest of them her eyes softening. Cocking her head to the side she examined the bloody heap lying stiffly in the blonde's arms. The kid was probably about 12, dark purple hair and blood red eyes. Kami had seen him training before; every time she watched him he had reminded her somewhat of a mini power plant, always full of life and not to mention dirty insults.

"Well c'mon, lets get him cleaned up I guess." turning away she walked back towards their cabin the others following close behind.

Two years had passed since the doctor had gone insane and tried to kill her off. Since then she had trained her hardest, eventually the outcome had been one mean panther with a nasty uppercut. Shutting off all emotions she was everything the biovolt organization wanted in their top bladers, a perfect rose in a valley of thorns. While her teammates where trained in brute force she had been trained in acrobatics and stealth. Her blading skills had developed to their peak, she along with the four in her team were an unbeatable force.

"Well home sweet home. If you can call any part of the abbey sweet." Tala commented pushing the door open and flipping the light switch. "Hey Spence dump the kid on the couch." he yelled back over his shoulder while entering the bathroom.

Spencer shrugged and walked to the couch, extending his arms out he started to lean forward letting the limp body roll forward. "Spencer, you're not going to be dumping him anywhere he's hurt. _Set_ him down on the couch." Kami yelled to him while entering the kitchen. Sighing Spencer barely managed to catch the kid before he fell, leaning down he gently set the shrimp onto the soft material.

"Real nice idea Tala, drop the defaced kid." Kami scolded as she passed the bathroom door munching an apple.

"You'd do it if it were me." his voice echoed throughout the restroom.

"Yeah well I like this kid." she responded closing the door to her bedroom with her foot.

Tala emerged from the bathroom scowling at the closed room of his teammate. "Yeah yeah whatever." he mumbled turning into the living room.

Minutes later Kami appeared in the doorway, scanning the room she found nobody had bothered to help the child who was still lying on the couch. "Don't everybody jump up at once." she growled finding Spencer and Bryan sitting on the loveseat watching will dull amusement. Glaring at the two she pushed herself up from the floor and wandered off to the kitchen to find a cleaning rag. Pulling open a drawer she reached in and retrieved a faded blue cloth the edges starting to fringe. Dragging her feet across the linoleum she turned the knobs to the sink, leaning against the counter she waited patiently for the water to warm. Testing it with her fingers she wet the end of the cloth bringing it back to her to wring it dry. Absentmindedly she reached across and shut off the water flow before scuffling back across the floor and into the carpeted den.

Dropping to her knees she extended her arm to the swollen face and began to dap at the wounds gently. Wiping away the blood she moved it over his neck and then continued to the rest of his exposed flesh. Wiping her forehead she stood to find all of her team seated in the den observing the seen with curious eyes, "Yeah thanks for your help." she muttered before throwing the soiled rag at Tala who was trying to stifle his laughter. "Well since I did the dirty work, _again. _You can all get him changed and fixed up." she smiled at them triumphantly before walking to the bathroom to wash herself clean of the dried crimson. Looking in the mirror she wrinkled her nose in disgust at her reflection, her face had blood streaks from where she had put her hands to her the skin leaving the imprints of her finger tips.

Splashing cold water on her pale skin she glared down at the blood draining down the sink creating a small whirlpool. 'This won't be the last today.' she though glumly to herself turning the faucet off and reaching for a hand towel. Holding it to her face she breathed in the scent of the last to use it, definitely Bryan. It smelt of fresh winter air, crisp and cool just like Falborg. Letting out a deep sigh she glanced one last time at her dark reflection before flicking the light and walking back towards the den. Stopping to listen she frowned, it was quiet. Too quiet. Hurrying around the corner she froze when Kai held a hand up behind him his eyes still fixed on the scene in the center of the room. Peeking around the phoenix she smiled slightly, the boy from earlier was sitting up on the couch. He was wearing clean pants but his upper half was bare. Scanning she found Spencer sitting with Bryan holding the clean shirt, they must've been in the middle of changing him when he woke up. 'Poor thing.' she thought her frown deepening when she noticed the slightly fearful look covering his face.

Stepping passed Kai she moved forward slowly holding her hands in front of her so that he could plainly see that she wasn't intending to harm him. Reaching out she held out her hand to Spencer waiting until she felt the soft fabric pressed up against her palm, closing her hand around the shirt she stepped forward again her violet eyes soft and sympathetic.

The boy didn't move an inch, he watched as the girl proceeded to move closer. The others had startled him at first, waking up to find bigger boys staring down at him strangely, even dressing him. Wincing he closed his eyes as he thought about the last time he had been alone with a man, it had hurt. The rest was fuzzy but he could still remember the pain the elder had inflicted upon him. Whips, chains, knives, blood, screams and pain.

Kami watched as the boy visibly tensed and stopped dead in her tracks waiting for him to calm. Seconds later his red eyes flicked open and he stared at her pain reflecting in his eyes. His feelings started to build up and eventually he let them go in the form of moist droplets. Sniffling he closed his eyes and she could tell he was mentally cursing himself for giving in.

Inhaling deeply she moved closer her breathing soft and calm, "Hey, what's your name kid?" she asked soothingly kneeling in front of him. She waited while he reached out and snatched the shirt away from her quickly scampering to put it on.

Looking up he cocked his head to the side watching her carefully before replying his voice showing more confidence than she had expected, "My name's Ian." He looked at her his eyes narrowing slightly as if judging her from the inside out. Finally he snorted and turned his head away, "I didn't need help you know I could've handled that all by myself."

Kami rolled her eyes and was about to let him have it when somebody beat her to the punch. "Yeah we could tell by the way you were calling for your mommy you little baby."

"I'm not a baby! You jerk!" Ian jumped up regretting in instantly, crying out in pain he grabbed his injured side and fell to the ground with a resounding '_thud_'. A pained cry followed as the boy rolled on the floor clutching at his side.

"Tala lay off." Kami sneered reaching to the child to try and calm him: no luck.

"Leave me alone!" he whimpered tearing himself from her grip, "I'm fine and I don't need your pity treatment!"

Glaring Kami decided to drop her sympathy act and help him forcefully. "Fine you don't want pity that's your choice." Taking matters into her own hands she yanked Ian painfully towards her and rolled him on his back moving to straddle his hips in an even more painful hold.

Ian nearly screamed from the pain twisting and turning under her weight. "Get off me!" he yelped trying to push her away.

Ignoring him Kami reached above his head for the bandages Spencer had lying at his feet, grabbing a wrap and gauze pad along with some healing ointment. Moving down to sit on his legs she yanked up his shirt and let some of the cold formula fall onto the wound formed were his skin had split. Pushing the gauze over it she preceded dress the injury rounding the wrap around his body. Having some difficulty getting in under him because he insisted on squirming relentlessly. After finished she pushed herself off him and smirked back at the winded boy before walking to the kitchen to throw away the bandage packages.

Walking back into the den she leaned against the door frame she found Ian with a angry pout on his face pulling his shirt down and pushing himself up to lean against the couch. Tala and Bryan were snickering while Kai and Spencer were wearing a familiar smug look. Words came to mind but before she had a chance to say them aloud their door busted open. Kami's eyes shot to the door and she let a low growl emit from her throat at the intruder, the sound was cut short when there was a crack and what felt like a whip wrapped itself tightly around her throat cutting off all air supply. Her hands instinctively reached up and clawed at the material of the bull whip cutting her neck in the process. Shooting a look back towards the den she looked at Ian and then towards her room, Bryan got the hint first and was up in no time. He grabbed Ian, covered his mouth and dashed to Kami's room looking for a place to stash the younger. The others rushed to help their subdued panther her face starting to turn red from the lack of oxygen. The owner of the whip stepped forward and Kami glared at Boris who gave her a twisted smirk before yanking on the whip, her legs felt like jelly and she collapsed to the ground putting even more pressure on her neck as she squirmed and thrashed trying to get free.

Boris seemed to have other plans...

_**

* * *

**__**A/N**_

_**Yeah I know I haven't updated this story in forever...I'm terrible just terrible. But I'm going to try to update faster next time. Oh and thnax to wolflover7 for being my beta! You should all read her story 'The Transporter' I love it some much and she is the one who got me started on expressing my vocabulary and writing somewhat poetic stuff. Still not as good as her though...-shrugs- Oh well. Anyway catcha' later. **_

_**-Tawnie**_


	8. Spirits of the Dead

7

Kami rolled around on the ground in pain, her lungs burning with the fire of want. She needed oxygen and she needed it fast. Her fingers were numb and she could no longer feel her legs, her ears gave a loud pop and left her deft to the world. Leaving nothing but the darkness to claim her, she should be happy about finally finding freedom but for some reason she couldn't let go. She knew that if she left she would be with her mother again, with her baby brother. But there was something calling her back, it wasn't soft like and angel. It was harsh like the cold truth of the world, but the fact remained that it was there and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't bring herself to ignore it. So even though she wished to leave, she gave in. Upon the moment of doing so it all flooded back: Kai.

Opening her eyes she coughed hard blood falling out of her mouth and fell to mix in with the dust of the stone floor? Scanning her surroundings she found herself in a small cage-like dungeon, the darkness didn't seem natural it seemed colder than normal sending waves of chills down the panther's spine. Standing she wrinkled her nose in disgust as the smell of blood and rotting flesh rushed to meet her. The floor was hard and stone, the walls were the small cold rock but with random splashes of blood throughout the room. On the wall were chains the links large and thick making them capable of holding even the heaviest of people. Standing she tried to move towards the doorway but a sharp yank on her right arm caused her to turn. Only one wrist was cuffed the long chain moving to a metal loop bolted to the floor, simple yet effective.

Settling back down she pulled at her restraints vainly, near freedom and actually getting free are two separate things, and now she know neither prospect. Clenching her fists she noticed how low her strength was finding it difficult just to keep her fist together. Like when you wake up in the morning and find it difficult to lift your own tired body out of bed. Pulling again she listened to the constant clanking the movement gave off and it wasn't until someone spoke that she stopped.

"Kami what the hell are you doing in there?" the voice definitely belonged to Tala.

"Nothin'." she replied glumly although her heart skipped a beat, she felt better knowing she wasn't alone. "Who's over there with you?" she asked speaking louder than usual to ensure her question would reach Tala before it died out.

"Everybody but Spencer and the shrimp." he answered back letting out a heavy sigh as he plopped down next to Bryan the older staring off into space.

"Where are they at?" she called back hoping Spencer had managed to save Ian and maybe even himself.

"Spence is getting the _usual_ while I think the kid is still back at the cabin." his voice was filled with an untold emotion as she strained her ears to listen to him just the thought of them with her comforted her if even the slightest.

"Oh." she all but whispered back the hope for Spencer slowly starting to diminish. 'At least Ian might be okay.'

"Hey Kam I was just thinki-" A loud slam stopped Tala the words catching in his throat as his eyes shot to find two guards _'escorting'_ Spencer back to their cell the door creaking when it was yanked open. Boris entered behind them and much to their dismay moved to the door of Kami's cage pulling some keys from his pocket. Opening it he glared at the teen that had chosen to stare at the wall intently, as if it was a beautiful work of art. Moving close he grabbed her by the neck and yanked her up to eye level her legs dangling towards the ground.

"Did somebody stick their noses into somebody else's business?" he asked in a tone you would use when talking to an infant when trying to teach them better.

Deciding to be in an annoying mood Kami moved her dead lock glare to meet his eyes, "No somebody didn't." she replied using the same ridiculous tone as he.

Boris angered by her raised his hand and punched her in the left cheek leaving a bruising mark. Refusing to give in Kami let out a small hiss of pain but made no other actions. Boris found this even more irritating then her earlier action, he liked to hear their pain. Hear their screams. Throwing her backward her lithe body slammed against the wall roughly her head smashing painfully against the stone. Walking toward the fallen he calculated for a minute searching through his mental data for her weakness. Finding it he brought his leg up and stomped down on her right ankle grinding his heel into the flesh during the aftermath. It was common knowledge that Kami's ankle still bothered her after Boris had thrown her down a flight of stairs when she was 6, the bone had shattered and never completely healed.

Although Kami was tough sometimes even unbreakable she was still human and like any other she felt pain, she wasn't a GOD and it was times like these that reminded her. Feeling the pain she let out a pained scream a single tear falling down her cheek the throbbing becoming to great. The grinding only wrenched another yell from deep within her throat as she slammed her head into the wall trying to find anything to take her mind from the pain. Trying to quiet herself she bit down on her lip: hard. Two trickles of blood started down her chin both originating from the puncture wounds her teeth had made. She clenched her fists so had that her sharp nails dug deep into her palms, blood began to fall from her closed hands she tried her best not to break into sobs.

As pain overtook her she leaned against the wall her eyes glazed over as she slipped into her own world lost of all feeling trying to keep herself from going insane. Although she wasn't sure if the insanity did overtake her as all she could seem to remember was a poem she had once read by the poet Sir Edgar Allen Poe, Spirits of the Dead

_Thy soul shall find itself alone_

_'Mid dark thoughts of the gray tombstone -_

_Not one, of all the crowd, to pry_

_Into thine hour of secrecy._

_Be silent in that solitude,_

_Which is not loneliness - for then_

_The spirits of the dead who stood_

_In life before thee are again_

_In death around thee - and their will_

_Shall overshadow thee: be still._

_The night, tho' clear, shall frown -_

_And the stars shall look not down_

_From their high thrones in the heaven,_

_With light like Hope to mortals given -_

_But their red orbs, without beam, _

_To thy weariness shall seem_

_As a burning and a fever_

_Which would cling to thee for ever._

_Now are thoughts thou shalt not banish,_

_Now are visions ne'er to vanish;_

_From thy spirit shall they pass_

_No more - like dew-drop from the grass._

"KAMI! KAMI ANSWER ME!"

"C'MON KAM!"

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

Shaking her head Kami heard the several voices of her friends calling to her from their separate cell the worried voices rebounding off the walls and echoing back to her delicate ears. Rubbing her head she opened her mouth to reply but a painful throbbing in her ankle met her mind with other worries to distract her. Letting out a sickening groan she clutched at her ankle rubbing to sore spot that was now turning a gruesome purple. Tracing over the lump with her fingers she was almost positive of a fracture but that was about all she could tell without professional study. Bringing her hands up to her face she let her breath fan over her numbed fingers the cold having claimed then when she passed out.

Having heard the groan the four in the opposite cell moved to the iron bars that was the door and pushed against it trying to catch a glimpse of the younger as she still wasn't responding to their calls. Ignoring the pain from their own beatings they tried again to catch her attention hoping to hear at least a whisper. "Kamia are you okay?" Kai's hoarse voice was unusually soft as he daringly used her full name, she didn't let just anyone refer to her in this manner.

As predicted the name caught her attention as she looked up her face blank, "What? She spoke more to the darkness than to her team as if she was still hiding away in the safety of her mind. Her eyes scanned her surroundings as earlier, she was still in her cage locked away from civilization from life. She spotted the glowing orbs of her team across the small walkway that pathed its form throughout the jail-like structure of the dungeon. She could see them all, sky blue, lilac grey, crystalline blue, and crimson. Tilting her head to the side she stared at them deftly trying to understand the emotions she could see.

"Thank-GOD you're alright, well alive at least. All we could do was listen, you screamed and then everything went quiet. Boris took off with that damn smirk and you've been out for at least 4 hours." Tala spoke up first pressing his face against the rusty metal.

Hearing the door creak he pulled back away and pulled away into the darkness silently letting his rage build for the visitor. Boris stepped up glaring at them all, "Get your lazy asses up and go get some rest. You have training first thing tomorrow! And Wit had better not give me any more bad reports!" he barked his voice cold as he moved first to the boy's cell and then to Kami's. When he was in front of that of the first Tala snarled in anger, "You can't believe _Witless_ he's a bloody liar!" using the nickname they had arranged for Wit to be called by for years.

"Shut up and move!"

When her door swung open Kami remained still waiting for him to release her bonds as well. Boris slowly moved forward knowing he should be weary of the panther from the way she was watching him like a lion out for blood. Pulling her wrist up he used the key to unlock the cuff letting the object fall to the floor before backing away leaving her door open as for her to escort herself out. She did so standing with much effort yelping as pain surged though her leg causing her to fall back to her knees hissing in untold pain.

After long minutes she had managed to get up and walking leaning on Kai and Tala for support. Walking out into the night Kami's eyes cut through the darkness like that of a cat her gaze focusing in on any movement. Fog was settling over the stone figures of the abbey acting like a thin mask similar to the one every child was forced to wear in order to hide their true selves. The abbey likewise was hidden from the world, giving off an illusion to all who passed. But she refused to give in, she refused to be broken by anybody. A promise she had made and a promise she would keep.

_The breeze - the breath of GOD - is still -_

_And the mist upon the hill_

_Shadowy - shadowy - yet unbroken,_

_Is a symbol and a token -_

_How it hands upon the trees,_

_A mystery of mysteries!_

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N**_

**_Sorry if the poem is a little off I don't have internet on this computer and had to recite it all from mind so some words may be a little misplaced. Hope you liked it none-the-less. I told you I'd update faster this time and alas I did! . Anyway right now it's 11:59 and tomorrow I'm going to work with my mum to help her file papers and stuff...-lets head fall into pillow- Anyway catcha' later…Well I'm writing this after the fact so Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, c'ya all in 2006! _**

**_This is Tawnie closing out -saving file and exiting-_**


	9. The Burn of a Family

8

Stepping into the cabin Kami pulled away from Kai and Tala doing her best to stand on her own, she hated being babied and this was no different. Stepping on her foot she clenched her teeth barely holding back the scream of pain that was desperately trying to surface. Bringing her fist to her mouth Kami sank her sharp teeth into the side of her thumb muffling any noises that her body cursed her with making. Her ankle had turned a ghastly shade of blue dotted with an ugly black making her wrinkle her nose in disgust. Feeling a stick mess in her closed hand she looked down to find blood seeping from the wounds that had already began to scab over, 'probably leave a scar.' she thought numbly closing her hand again.

Limping back towards her room she passed Bryan who gave her a questioning look his lilac grey orbs filled with concern. She wanted to tell him to stop, yell at them all and tell them to stop worrying over her. They never made such a fuss over each other when they were hurt, hell they had all been punished too so why must they just focus on her. It made her feel weak, feel like they thought she was weak. She wanted to know that she could be left alone without them and would remain fine, she wanted that reassurance. 'The only way I can get that is to become stronger, to become colder.'

Moving past Bryan she managed to her room, turning her head she found them all staring after her Kai even glaring because of her stubbornness. Grabbing the door knob she winced in pain when the metal pressed against the open cuts, where her nails and dug deep into the tender flesh of her palm. Much to the disapproval of her aching hand she twisted the knob and poked her head in her eyes shifting from side to side searching for the occupant she knew was there. Hearing the sound she turned, it was a sound she knew well, one she often made herself. It was a quiet breath, lower than a whisper. The type you make when you are playing hide-and-go-seek and you don't want the seeker to find you. Stepping into the room she closed the door, turning she couldn't help but smirk at the face of the other.

Ian was hanging from the coat hook that occupied the space on the back of Kami's door, he was scowling visibly most likely hating every moment of the humiliation, Bryan had bestowed upon him. Blood red met violet and he gave in, "Let me down let me down let me down!" he complained kicking his legs and throwing his arm around frantically. Smiling softly she moved forward and reached out only to have him stop her his eye focusing in on the dried liquid crusting over on her palm. "What happened to you?" he asked suddenly causing her to yank her arm back.

"Nothing." she replied shying away from the younger for a reason unbeknownst to her.

"What do you mean nothing? Bloody hell you look like you got in a fight with-" pausing he thought for a moment his small mind clicking through all his choices searching for the worst possible thing, "Boris, and he won!" he finished shaking his head with wide eyes. Lowering his voice he narrowed his eyes, "Is that what happened because if it is you can tell me. I won't tell anyone." Seeing her starting to turn he started to shout again, "Wait! GET ME DOWN!"

Glaring she flipped the younger off before limping out and slamming the door hearing a resounding, '_thud_' from the other side. Followed by a, "THANK-YOU!" "Bastard." she mumbled wincing at the pain in her hand when the other whipped the door open behind her yanking the knob from her wounded hand. After opening her eyes she almost immediately whished she hadn't. Her violet pools were greeted by the smug smiles of her team; Bryan cocking his head to the side raised an eyebrow.

"Feelin' the burn are we?" he questioned.

"Not half as bad as you are going to be if you don't zip it." she snarled holding her lighter in a tight grasp in her pocket. Glaring she lashed at him her anger getting the best of her emotions. He pulled back instinctively causing her to fall forward without an means of catching herself feeling the pain shoot through her leg.

Kai's crimson orbs surveyed the scene giving him enough time to shoot forward and catch his panther before she ever made contact with the ground. Cradling her close he glared at her although from her position she couldn't possibly see it, "See what happens when you don't listen."

The female turned away sourly her violet eyes darkening visibly, "I was just testing your reflexes that's all." she replied casually before using him to push herself to her shaking feet her knees threatening to give out. "And congrats you passed." she added scowling before pushing past him and heading towards the kitchen with an annoyed team looking after her. "And don't look at me like that." she shot back without even turning around her voice low and dangerous.

"Girls." Ian mumbled causing the others to chuckle, Spencer patting the smaller on the head with a smirk.

"I heard that you little runt." Kami shouted her voice echoing through the kitchen making the said boy pale visibly.

"I wouldn't sit in the dark anymore if I were you." Tala mused his blue eyes shinning. His remark cause Ian to gulp before he took a step closer to Kai knowing that if anyone would calm the other it would be the phoenix. The amused teens instantly snapped straight at the sound of the cupboards slamming shut repeatedly. Exchanging looks they all decided not to enter the kitchen and instead migrated towards the living room their limbs aching from all the beatings they endured.

In actuality Kami was sitting on the ground her back against the stove as she pulled the cabinet closest to her open and closed. Half out of frustration and half as a cover to hide her whimpers of pain her ankle complaining from all her insistent activity. "Damn you. Why do you have to be so weak? Why am I so weak?" she just about screamed but managed to keep it at a regular indoors level. "Just look at me?" whimpering she turned to see her reflection staring back at her, the shining surface of the stove door providing her a good long look.

"Well I see a baby panther cub, what do you see?" an amused tone answered her rhetorical question.

Catching on to the familiar tone almost instantly she groaned in annoyance. "Bryan please!" the teen practically begged the other.

"Alright alright cub don't have a cow." he replied holding his arms up in a defensive manner. Shrugging he let out a heavy sigh before sliding down next to her reaching out and wrapping a long arm around her body and pulling her close. Her aching head fell over to rest on his shoulder as the panther let out a content exhale. "Now listen here. You are one of the strongest gir- strongest people I've ever known." he smiled stopping himself from making a grave mistake. "And the most beautiful woman I've ever known in real life." he added with a grin on his pale face.

"But you never cry like I do. Neither does Tala or Spencer or Kai. Heck even Ian is stronger than me, the only time I've ever seen him cry was yesterday when that guard took it to far." she ended her violet orbs filled with confusion.

"Yeah well I'll have you know I've seen Ian cry tons of times. I had training with him for the past year, while you were off with Wit." he recoiled raising a lilac gray eyebrow at the other.

"Witless." she responded playfully sniffling as she spoke. "But even then it's still okay. He's just a little kid." she wined her heart dropping at the newest resolution. "I'm such a pitiful person. How can I take care of him or anybody else for that matter when I can hardly keep myself alive?" voicing her opinion she sighed sadly before taking in the others scent while rubbing her face against his shoulder affectionately.

"C'mon Kam don't do this to yourself, you're so much better than this!" he groaned closing his eyes to think through all the questions she was spurting out like a sprinkler. "You saved him yesterday, and you saved me from that "bear" all those years ago. We've all saved each other. That is what families do; they take care of each other through anger or sadness thick or thin. They protect each other when they are weak, cure one another when they're sick, cheer when one is performing and give them a kick in the ass when they are being an idiot. So roll over you little baby because you are acting like the biggest idiot I've ever had the displeasure of watching." his tone hitting a serious note before dropping back to a soft one. "Families love each other."

"Do you love me?" she asked unexpectedly her eyes closed as she absorbed his unethical teachings.

Without missing a beat the other smiled, "Of course I do. And if you ever doubt that I swear I'll beat some sense into that thick skull you've got." Grinning his gave his companion a sly smirk, "Oh yes and I forgot to mention. Families cook for one another so good luck with that." Getting up he scampered from the room snickering the entire way.

_**/Later that night/**_

The bed shifted quietly as the intruder crept silently onto the bed trying their best to keep their loud breathes to a minimum. The coils gave a muffled groan before quieting as the other lay down across the bed back to back with the other. A soft grunt rang throughout the room until silence once again overtook the curious surroundings.

Long minutes passed until the falcon finally smiled at the thought of his late night visitor. He was almost positive of the others' identity. If he had guessed wrong he would have been a little freaked at the moment the thoughts of any of his other roommates daring to share his bed. Rolling to his side he pulled the other close to him smiling when the smaller form rolled over and fit against his chest.

"I love you too Bryan." the female voice sliced the silence as the girl snuggled closer to the brother that was currently comforting her. A content sigh echoed in the cold air the teen's thoughts bombarding her resting mind. 'You are right. You five are my family now, the only people I have left. I don't care if it takes every last breath from my body, I will protect you all. And Boris can quote me on it.'

_**

* * *

**__**A/N**_

_**Just so we all are clear this moment is a brotherly sisterly moment. They aren't flirting or anything like that because we all know Kami loves Kai. I'm sorry it took so long to get this up I am a horrible person. -slaps hand- Oh, bad llama. -laugh- Okay I'm sorry I couldn't resist it, I love the Emperor's New Groove and it just popped into my mind. Once again I really am sorry for taking so long to update. Even ask my friend Casey (wolflover7) I was talking about what a terrible person I was for not updating in over a month. I don't know if she'll remember me talking about it but hey that's life. And I'm not just saying that because I may not have really talked to her and want you to believe me and think she just doesn't remember. I really did talk about it and then something else about my sad excuse for a love/fight live came up. Anyway I have a bad cold thanx to my damn little brother -grumbles- -talks with stuffy voice- he got me sick. Okay and now I was kinda thinking of mean girls at that point where she was like, -cough cough- I'm sick! to Regina George. Anyway I'd better stop droning, I'll be off now! Catcha' later.**_

_** -Tawnie **_


	10. Home Cooked Meals

9

"You are sorry excuses for bladers! You should be thanking me that I haven't thrown your worthless selves from this abbey!" Boris shouted his words slicing the cold air like a hot knife through butter.

"Why does he always drone on like that, it's not like anybody even listens." Ian mused leaning over to talk to Kami as she watched the instructor with a bored expression.

"He likes the sound of his own voice." she replied solemnly he words not far from the truth, method of the madness. Closing her eyes she tried to rest only to hear a sharp clap not but an inch from her ear.

"Kotai are you listening to Balcov?" the guard teasingly refered to as, "Witless" questioned glaring at her harshly.

"Honestly no." she snapped her anger for the foolish man breaking through her usually stone facade.

The smug look he had earned from catching her faded when she opened her pale orbs to reveal a look fit only for the rage of Hades himself. A piercing gaze seemed to reach into his very soul ripping his vital life source to shreds. Sneering at her he turned his attention and kept on his patrol weaving in and out of the soilder like children of the infamous abbey.

Snorting her bordem she went back to her previous thinking the part she had only just returned to when Wit had so rudely interrupted. Thinking back on her years at the abbey it never quite made sense to even her sharp mind. Boris, when not under the impression of money or power, was a much nicer man to be around. He would give them time off from their studies and even spare them the tourture of around the clock training. But it seemed as soon as the influence of one Voltaire Hiwatari he was back at it striving for all the rewards of a victory.

People had been quoted saying the abbey children were, "emotionless" which was in itself a blatant lie. They knew of emotions, GOD never made a living being without them. And although most kids were brought up to ignore and dispise them it didn't mean they didn't exist. It was as if they were the last priority on a very long list of life. But to say they were emotionless just showed exactly how cruel and heartless the world could be. If they had no feelings then why did it still hurt to see a child with their family? Or being torn away from a mother a the front gates? Words still stung the heart as they always would, it was a fault that could never be corrected. Besides the first pain and fear were also emotions and of those arts the children knew well. In the abbey there was one basic rule the drove every student to win, losing is not an option. Kill or be killed, even though it didn't technically mean the death of anybody in literall terms it all felt the same.

Even if they left the abbey that instinct would always remain, no person who passed through those stone cold walls would ever be the same. It was the same as jumping into the eye of a storm and excepting to come out unscathed, it just wasn't possible.

Looking over she spotted Spencer listening to the voice of a younger child his stone eyes softening when the boy pulled up his pant leg to reveal a scrape from a fall. Smiling to herself she sighed knowing that even though it was well hidden there was love. Just as Spencer felt compassion for the child every student of the abbey could feel for another. Sure there were fights and scaps here and there but all they really had was each other and that was a point they used to the fullest. If there was one feeling that Kami couldn't bear it was the feeling of being truely alone in the world. She would rather face the devil himself then to have the helplessness take hold of her heart once again.

Shifting her gaze she watched as Boris finished his daily lecture and dismissed them for the remainder of the day, leaving them to their own devices. Grapping hold of Ians arm she expertly stole the moments of time to race to Spencer, he was always the meeting place. It wasn't as if you could miss the sight of the giant in the crowd, he just wasn't something you could overlook.

Reaching his side through little to no trouble she rolled her eyes when Ian yanked free and went about jabbering away to the blonde telling him all the little parts that went about his day. Spencer would nod and listen to every detail his kind heart not allowing him different. Ian was a work in progress, but he was getting there. Every member of the team accepted him and he now lived with them sharing a room with Kami and often sharing her bed as he had many, "night-terrors" as he put it. In a way it was like she was given a second chance at being an older sister, and this time she would not fail. Ian Valcovich would never fell the pains her brother had as long as she was breathing. Never.

Hearing a voice she turned to find Bryan rolling his eyes as Tala went about explaining another of his miraculous adventures to him. His hand movements were enough to tell it was a lie as he went about swinging them frantically. Somewhere down the line Tala must have had a great aunt of uncle who was undoubtably a pathological liar.

Watching their approach she sent the falcon a sympathetic glance before stopping at the sound of Kai's voice. "Tala are you sure you weren't reincarnated?" he voiced smoothly.

"No. Why?" the wolf stopped eyeing the younger suspiciously.

"Because nobody could splurt so much bull-shit in one lifetime." Kai snorted shaking his head when the red-head only gave him the finger before turning away with an annoyed glance. Somewhere through his mumblings the word, "Jealous bastard" broke through although nobody paid him any heed. Ian was to busy going into fits of laughter having just had Spencer explain reincarnation to him.

XxLaterxX

Looking down at his blade Ian glared when a dull spot caught his attention, "I swear Wyborg, I just cleaned you and now you went and got all dirty again."

"Ian it got dirty when he threw it at Bryan." Kami tutted from her place on the couch her eyes scanning a book with an expert ease.

"Oh yeah I remember now." he replied thoughtfully. Turning to face the opposite chair he pouted, "Bryan I just cleaned Wyborg and there you went and got him all dirty again."

Letting out a sigh the panther rubbed her temples in a rythmic way feeling the oncoming headache as the falcon and snake started their rounds for the night. The two, although claiming otherwise, had become so fond of each other that they often disappeared together and were then found staging tricks on some of the older members of the abbey. Bryan would be the lookout and sometime lift as Ian couldn't reach many things, hence the reason for having Spencer and numerous step-stools planted around the cabin.

"Hey cub what are we having for dinner?" Bryan asked suddenly looking up from where he had been bickering with Ian.

"What do you want?" she asked back not bothering to look up.

"Well what do we have?" Ian quirked finding something else to keep his interest.

"Ian, Bryan don't be pests." she warned watching them skeptically.

"How about stir-fry. We haven't had that for awhile." Spencer suggested.

"I guess. All in favor hit Bryan." the panther replied smirking when every other occupant moved to slug the falcon. Letting out a sigh she set her book aside and retreated to the kitchen. Upon entering she went into mother hen mode, this was one of the things she could do repeatedly and not be bothered. Kami was usually distant and quiet and never in a million years would somebody guess that she insisted on making them meals rather then them eating from the cafeteria like the rest.

First off they had the food and supplies, generously provided by Voltaire, and besides that it was something she enjoyed. It made her friends happy and she could never substitute a little less for the looks they gave her when eating homecooked meals. None of her brothers really had a mother to speak of so none of them ever gave much thought to this. It was like something they would always long for but never get. So as this was one of the things she could provide for them, why not?

Pulling free the ingrediants and then the untensils she went about her work humming softly as doing so. The food held many items and required much more effort then the usual but the one thing found in the offering that no other child at the abbey would get from the cafeteria was the love she held, especially in making them happy. Whether it was through their stomachs or their skills it was well worth it. Hearing a laugh she turned to stare out the doorless exit that lead to the den.

Peaking through she smiled at the hopeless scene. Bryan and Ian were now going about wrestling, Bryan humoring the smaller by pretending to be injured and letting him take some victory that with any other competitor he would be denied. Shaking her head she looked up to lock eyes with none other than the notorious phoenix, Kai Hiwatari. Letting on a small smile she gave him a soft look that was indiscreetly returned.

"Okay guys dinner will be ready in half an hour you got it. Tala stop teasing Spencer, Ian please don't kill Bryan and Kai make sure they don't break anything." Getting nods and a chorus of "Yes mother" she scowled at them before re-entering the kitchen. "Well they may be pest..." she mumbled, "But either way they are my pests."

_**

* * *

**__**A/N**_

_**They have grown up some have they not? This was easy to write and after I started and saw how fast it got done I realized I made a big deal of nothing. Anyway I thought it would be nice to have Kami regularly make them dinner as a way to fill in as a mother-figure they never had. Anyway please review and tell me what you think. Thanx again. Catcha' later.**_

_**-Tawnie**_


End file.
